1. Field
The present invention is generally related to user interaction on an online video hosting site. In particular, the present invention is directed toward enabling communication and information sharing for a community of users of a video hosting site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video hosting websites provide an opportunity for contributors to share content with other members. This content typically includes items such as home movies, projects and other user-generated content, and also often includes content licensed by various rights holders. By sharing their videos with site members, contributors gain feedback and exposure, facilitating the expression of ideas and exchange of dialogue.
Video hosting sites typically provide content viewers an opportunity to provide responses to the content contributors. For example, viewers can often rate the content, or leave comments about it, either publicly for all to see, or privately for the contributor. Some video hosting sites allow users to assemble playlists of videos and to publicize their playlists for others to watch if they wish to.